His Revenge
by SessKagLover1
Summary: She was simply peculiar. A mystery for him to solve. What happens when Sesshomaru wants to get his revenge but is in the middle of the saving her life. What is he to do when revenge no longer seems so important. Can he learn to express what he feels to himself first, and the one who is most precious, before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kag POV- Hi. My name is Kagome Higarashi, and right now, my heart is being torn to pieces by the man I love.

The raven-haired girl stood behind a bush watching a man and a woman mating on the forest floor. Tears streamed down her face as the sound of grunts and moans flowed into her ears. She gave a whimper and the man she was watching stopped and listened. The only sounds were the heavy breathing of the couple and the scampering of little critters on the ground. After a few seconds, which felt like an eternity, the man went back to his previous actions.

The girl stood slowly, as to not make sound. Then she turned and ran with tears overflowing. Branches tore at her skin, but she felt nothing. She had gone numb. She had no idea how long she was running but it was now dark and the moon shone brightly. When her legs finally gave out she was in the middle of a small clearing filed with flowers that moved with the wind like the gentle waves of the sea. Then she blacked out.

Sess POV- Who does he think he is coupling on my land. I should have killed the half-breed for his insolence instead on just kicking off my land. I found him and his clay woman sleeping in the forest against a tree while they were naked. But, I wonder where the half-breed's wench was. I smelt her in the area but it was a few hours old. Maybe I would be able to follow the scent, I smelt tears mixed in with her scent. For some reason I have had an interest I her since I first saw her and she was able to survive my poison.

She is my enigma, but nothing more.

After Sesshomaru had been following her scent for a while he finally came across her body in the middle of a clearing. When he saw her his eyes went wide when he saw the condition that she was in. She had scratches all over her body and her clothes were ripped revealing her slightly tanned skin to his hungry eyes. Her already short skirt was ridding up her leg her long legs.

Suddenly Sesshomaru had to pause his admiring or her body as she slowly sat up and her eyes went wide. "Sesshomaru?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sesshomaru?" She inched backward in fear. If you looked into her eyes you would have seen fear build in her cerulean eyes like a dam about to overflow. Suddenly all the fear left her eyes and then went dead as she remembered recent events. "Miko, what are you doing in my lands?" Sesshomaru asked, but she just continued to stare at him with blank eyes.

"Miko, I will not ask again. You will answer this Sesshomaru!" Still, she stared at him. A little bit of red seeped into his eyes as he grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to a tree. You could see a slight flash of fear run through her eyes but it was gone just as quickly as it came.

After a few seconds, she answered him in a monotonous voice, "I am here with my group looking for a shard. I got separated from them. If you let me go I shall leave." With that she flared her powers and burned Sesshomaru with her reiki. Over the years she had grown and gained control of her priestess powers. Sesshomaru staggered back a few feet until he had regained his footing.

Sess POV- Who does she think she is, zapping me with her powers. She is lower that the dirt I walk on. She is a human.

Sesshomaru wasn't going to let the ningen woman get away with insulting his person! But when he turned to where she was once standing she was gone. _This isn't over my little Miko. I shall see you again. _And yes, he was going to see her again, but not under the circumstances he thought.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Near dawn Kagome arrived back at camp where she and her companions set up camp the day before. "Kagome where were you all night? Miroku and I went looking for you but we couldn't find you." Kagome plastered a fake smile on her face and said, "Sorry Sango, I fell asleep in a field after I went to go find Inuyasha." When Kagome turned she saw that Inuyasha was already back and sitting in a tree.

"Kagome! Why do you smell like Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha began to yell at Kagome. "It's none of your business Inuyasha." Kagome said evenly. "Of course it's my business wench. Now tell me why I smell Sesshomaru on you," "Inuyasha" Kagome said in a sickly sweet voice," Sit boy!"

Kagome yelled and turned with a jerk towards Sango. "Sango, I'm going to take a bath, do you want to come with me?" "Sure Kagome, and you better not follow houshi!" As Kagome and Sango walked to the hot springs Sango wondered what was wrong with her friend. She was unnaturally quiet where as she was usually cheerful. When they reached the spring Sango and Kagome undressed and sunk into the water. "Kagome, is there something wrong? Did something happen?" "…I saw them. I…I saw them Sango." "What did you see?" "When I went looking for Inuyasha *hiccup* he was with Kikyo*hiccup*.They were…I wish he would have just told me." Kagome said as she burst into tears. "It's ok Kagome. Just cry it out."

An hour later the girls had bathed, headed back to camp and went to sleep.

Sess POV- Ugh. It's been days since I last saw her and I can still feel the sting from the reiki. I will get her back for this. I will have my Miko. We will see how feisty she is after I have broken her.

As Sesshomaru continued to walk through the forest he thought of a plan on how to teach the Miko a lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Inu-tachi had been traveling for a few days when they heard of another shikon shard in the western lands. No one in the group wanted to go there again after they found out what happened. Everyone's patience was stretched thin when it came to Inuyasha. They day had just started and Kagome and Inuyasha were already fighting. "Inuyasha! I said I want to go home. I have to take my test." "And I said NO wench. You can't go home. We have to go get the shard in the west."

"My name is Kagome! You should know that by now! And are you that eager to get rid of me so that you can be with your clay woman? Is all I am, your shard detector?! Once the jewel is completed, Naraku is already gone, there will be no reason for me to stay." "Hey you can't talk about Kikyo like that, you know that since the jewel brought her back to life, Kikyo ain't made out of clay anymore.

_FLASHBACK_

_The year before, the final battle with Naraku had took place. The Inu-tachi let Naraku's incarnations go with the promise that they would never fight them again or it would be their death. Sango's brother, Kohaku, and Kikyo were brought back to life by the will of the jewel. The final blow that brought the evil half-demon Naraku down was the combination of Kikyo and Kagome's arrow and Inuyasha's wind scar. _

_When the attack hit the foul hanyou the jewel of four souls was once again shattered and the hunt to find the shards started again. With the fight against Naraku finally over, the Inu-tachi thought that things would cool down. But, they were wrong. Inuyasha had seemed to get even more motivated to find the rest of the jewel shards. _

PRESENT

Kag POV- "I can't believe that jerk. Who does he think he is?" I can do whatever I want. I am going home and he can't stop me but, know I have one more problem, I'm lost. "Ugh!? Just great, this day keeps getting better and better. Guess I'll just have to find my own way home. At least I have my bow and…oh no!" Maybe I am stupid. The one time I forget my bow and it's when I'm lost in the forest… alone. I don't think this could get any better. *_crack* _"Oh me and my big mouth just had to keep talking."

Kagome began to run in the opposite direction of the sound. After she heard the crack of a stick she felt a demonic presence with her reiki. And this demon was no weakling. She knew that running would do nothing but stall the inevitable. She had more control on her powers than she used to but without her bow, she was powerless, unless she had direct contact with the demon.

Kagome had given up on running after a few minutes and decided to put up a barrier, but she was tired and the demon didn't seem to be affected after the running whatsoever. When the demon reached her he stopped. "Why hello Miko, my name is Hakushi and I am a lion demon. You seem to have something I want, and I'm going to get it whether you give it to me willingly or I have to take it forcefully. Now I wouldn't want to hurt a pretty face like yours. It would just be a shame. So just hand it over, give me the jewel shards."

"Sorry but, no. I can't give you the shards, you'll just have to take them. Oh, and the name is Kagome, not Miko." "That's fine by me, but it's your death wish." And with that he began to attack the barrier. The pink barrier began to shimmer. _'Oh no the barrier is about to-'_ Then, the barrier broke.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hakushi broke through the barrier and rushed to Kagome pinning her to a tree. "I told you I would get what I came for Miko. It's too bad you didn't just give the shards up because I may have let you live." "My name isn't Miko! It's Kagome! Here say it wait me, Ka-go-me. See now that wasn't too hard was it? Or maybe you're just stupid." And with that a burst of power shot out of Kagome's body, shocking the demon.

"You shouldn't have done that wench, now I'm angry. Let's see how much fight is left after I kill you." '_Maybe I shouldn't have opened my mouth.'_

When Hakushi recovered, he charged at Kagome again and slashed at her right side creating a deep wound. Kagome gave out a sharp cry of pain as she tried to avoid his razor sharp claws. Off in the distance a certain demon lord heard her screams. _'That sounded like Kagome being attacked.' _ Kagome fell to the side and the demon went to kick her in the stomach and she avoided it in the last second. But, Hakushi was too fast for her. He slammed her head into the ground and right before she passed out she saw a flash of white.

Sess POV- Where is the half-breed? Why is he not with the Miko? Well this will make my revenge a little harder. But first, I'll deal with this vermin. "What are you doing in my lands?" "Hello Lord Sesshomaru Sama. I am just dealing with a… little problem. I hope it didn't disturb you." "Well what does this problem have to do with the priestess?" "I hope you don't mind my lord but I would rather not say."

"Hn, I see. Maybe I should just kill you now." "I'm sorry my lord. I am just trying to protect my pride as you would your pack. A man came and killed some of my men and threatened to kill more if I didn't bring the jewel shards to him. He told me to find a priestess garbed in abnormal clothing who traveled with a half-breed." "Hn. Who was it that asked this of you?" "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru Sama but I don't know."

As Sesshomaru continued to interrogate, he realized that he had forgotten about Kagome. He turned to her and saw that she was in grave condition with three deep lacerations on her side and a head injury. A look of shock crossed Sesshomaru's face as he rushed to Kagome's side. Hakushi stood stunned as he watched the "emotionless lord" rush to Kagome's side and look at her injury's. _'What is Lord Sesshomaru's relation to this Miko?" _

"Demon, you shall accompany me to my palace where I will further interrogate you." "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. Of course." "Hn." As both Sesshomaru and Hakushi headed back to the western fortress, Sesshomaru began to wonder why he cared if the Miko was fine or not. It was of no consequence to him. _'She is only passing entertainment. I only want to get my revenge.' _Sesshomaru thought to himself. _'I will bring her back to the palace to let her heal, and while she is healing I will come up with a new plan to exact my revenge.'_

And with that he forced himself not to think too much more on it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later on in the day Sesshomaru and Hakushi arrived back at the palace. Upon waking through the front gates Sesshomaru ordered one of his servants to receive the palace healer and told Hakushi to follow his servant to his study. When Sesshomaru got to his room he lied Kagome down on his bed and proceeded to strip down to his fundoshi and walked over to his bed. He picked up Kagome and went through giant double doors that led to an inside private hot springs.

Sess POV- I shall clean some of the blood off her to help the healer better assess the damage done to her body. I am surprised that she has lived this long considering the damage that I have seen. She is only a human yet she survived a full demon's attack. As much as I would not like to admit, this little onna has gained some respect. She is unlike every thought I have towards humans.

She is selfless, loyal, brave or just stupid, and kind to anyone in need. Even though she is a miko, she travels with two full demons and Inuyasha. She has stared me down whenever I have confronted her. I could have killed her so many times; so then why is she still alive?

While Sesshomaru washed the remaining visible blood off of Kagome's body, he continued to think of her and her confusing ways. After he finished washing off the blood Sesshomaru picked up Kagome's body and carried her to the bed. He dried her with a towel and while his back was turned the palace healer had arrived. "Lord Sesshomaru, how may I assist you?" "Furui, clean and bandage the Miko's wounds. Notify me when she wakes. I also expect food to be brought to her when she wakes."

And with that Sesshomaru headed to his study to continue talking with Hakushi. Sesshomaru walked through the halls of his palace until he finally arrived at a large mahogany door, walked in and proceeded to sit at desk covered in neatly stacked paper. "Demon, what is your name?" Sesshomaru said as he addressed Hakushi. "Hakushi, M'lord." "So what is your business with the Miko?"

"As I told you earlier, a man came and killed my men; threatening to kill more if I did not get the shikon jewel shards from an unusually dressed miko." "Who was this man that attacked you?" "I don't know. He was wearing royal garbs but, other than that he seemed to be an ordinary demon." "What color were his clothes?" "They were green with a red design on them. It looked like the sun." A small sign of shock crossed Sesshomaru's face at the new information. So small, that Hakushi didn't notice. _But, those are the colors of the eastern palace. What would Lord Fushojiki want with the jewel shards?_

"Hakushi, you will be given a room in my palace, if attempt the Miko's life once more you will be tortured and killed." "Yes M'lord." Hakushi stood up and walked over the servant who had silently appeared while Sesshomaru was talking. Sesshomaru sighed as Hakushi walked out of the room. A headache had become apparent after Hakushi told him about the colors the mystery man had be wearing.

After sitting silently for a few more minutes he looked down at paperwork that had piled up while he had been away, "Well if I'm going to be here, I might as well get something done." Sesshomaru continued to work diligently until the moon was high in the sky. It shone bright through the windows of his study.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Sesshomaru was finishing up the last piece of paperwork on his desk a man walked quick through the doors of his study and bowed. "Lord Sesshomaru, Furui told me to inform you that the priestess has awoken and is becoming frantic!" Sesshomaru stood calmly and walked out of the room. To any normal person he would have seem relaxed but his steps were slightly fast paced. As he turn the corner at the end of the hallway that led to his room he could hear muffled screams.

The walls in his palace were enchanted to keep in all sound coming from within the room, hearing Kagome should be impossible.

Sesshomaru sped up his pace and opened the door just in time to see Kagome become engulfed her reiki. Around her there were many of my soldiers in a defensive form; Kagome looked like a cornered animal. Almost all of the soldiers had burns on there body. Suddenly a bright flash lit up the room and Sesshomaru realized that Kagome could no longer contain her powers at the moment. What he expected next was to be burned by the power that Kagome had just shown, but instead a calming aura filled the entire room. When the light died down, Kagome was lying in the middle of the room unconscious.

"Furui." "Yes M'lord." She responded. "Tell me what happened. "Yes. Of course Lord Sesshomaru. I was replacing the bandages on her side and all of the sudden she was awake and terrified. The girl had started to scream out in pain from her injuries. Because she had moved, her wounds had opened even more. She started to attack me and the soldiers posted outside of the room rushed in and stopped her, or at least tried. Then a few minutes later you arrived and you witnessed the rest." "Everyone out, Furui tend to the soldiers then come back when you are finished." Sesshomaru ordered. He then called over a servant.

"Tell Attakai to prepare a meal for when the Miko awakens."

SOMEWHERE IN THE WESTERN FOREST

"Inuyasha, this is all your fault. Kagome has been gone all day. We don't even know if she made it home, or if she is dead, what if she is laying on the forest floor dying somewhere. How could you say something to cruel to her?" "Shut up Sango! It's not my fault the wench is stupid. Storming off, leaving her bow. And, she shouldn't have insulted Kikyo like that. She had no right!"

"NO RIGHT!? SHE HAD NO RIGHT! WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU WERE ALWAYS LEAVING HER AND GOING OF WITH YOUR CLAY POT AND I DON'T CARE IF SHE WAS RESURECTED, SHE IS STILL DEAD TO ME!"

Suddenly Sango's voice got quiet. "All Kagome wanted was for you to be happy. She hoped you would choose her but…she knew you wouldn't. She is the reason Kikyo is alive, she wished for it with all her heart, just so that you could be happy. The reason she is gone now, is because you hid it from her. You hurt her Inuyasha." Inuyasha stared at Sango for a moment, "Set up camp here for the night. I'll be back in the morning." He then took off into the forest at top speed.

Inu POV- I didn't realize that I had hurt Kagome so badly. I thought she was just blowing off steam. I'm so stupid, I may have lost my best friend all because I was so blinded. But, I love Kikyo, nothing will change that. But right now that doesn't matter. I have to make sure that she got home safely. If she got hurt…I don't want to think about this. But, she is smart. I'm sure she got home safe- wait, is that. No, no, no… it can't be. I smell Kagome's blood.


	7. Chapter 7

Please Review!

oh and I forgot this...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha now matter how much I wish I did. :(

Now on with the story!

Chapter 7

When Inuyasha saw the blood on the ground at the base of the tree, all of the color drained from his face. He felt ready to puke. "Oh gods, what happened? I can smell Sesshomaru and Kagome's blood is about half a day old. Did he take her? Wait there is another scent here too. It smells like a lion demon. I've got to tell Sango and Miroku." And with that Inuyasha ran back to the camp site to inform his friends what he found.

"Sango, Miroku, we have to leave now!" "Why? So you can try and just find the shards without Kagome." "NO! I found some of Kagome's blood in the forest. Along with that I smelled Sesshomaru and an unknown demon. Kagome's body wasn't there so it is possible that Sesshomaru didn't kill her but it's unlikely. So, we have to leave NOW!" Inuyasha screamed.

Sango and Miroku started packing up as soon as they found out that Inuyasha had told them he found some of Kagome's blood. "Inuyasha, what do you think could have happened to Kagome." Miroku asked. "Well there was a lot of blood on the ground and the nearest tree but, like I said there was no body so it is possible that she is still alive. But that is why I want to leave right now. I will take us back to the spot and I will try to follow the scent." By the time Inuyasha finished speaking, Miroku and Sango had finished packing up and they started in the direction Inuyasha pointed. When they arrived at the scene, Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the ground to make sure that he went in the correct direction.

After the Inu-tachi gang had traveled for a few hours, the sun began to peak on the horizon and Inuyasha realized that the scent was headed in the direction of Sesshomaru's home. "Miroku, set up camp and put up a barrier around you guys. I'm going to check the surrounding forest. We can continue after we get some rest." "Ok Inuyasha." Sango gave Miroku a questioning glance and waited until Inuyasha had left to ask her question. "Why did you agree? We need to keep looking for Kagome." "Sango, if Inuyasha was right about Sesshomaru having Kagome, then we need to have energy when we finally reach him. We are just lucky that Inuyasha let us stop." "I guess you are right. But, why did Inuyasha let us stop."

"I don't know Sango. Let's just be thankful. Can you get a fire going while I try to find some food? And then I'll put up a barrier when I get back." "Ok but don't take too long." Then Miroku walked into the woods; slowly, until Sango could no longer see him.

Inu POV- Why would Sesshomaru bring here to his home? What would he want with her? And who is that unknown demon? Sesshomaru is probably trying to get back at me by taking Kagome away from me. I swear if he hurt her then I'm going to kill him. He better watch out.

Later, Inuyasha returned after confirming that Kagome was at the castle and he and the Inu-tachi began to travel to Sesshomaru's palace.

BACK AT THE PALACE

Sess POV- Why has the Miko not awoken yet? She should have woken up at some point, even if only for minute. The Miko must have released all of her power when she woke up the first time and her body is try to rebuild it. Even so, I must get sleep. I have not slept for the past few weeks and even a demon needs sleep at some point.

As Sesshomaru came to this conclusion he began to slide Kagome's body over and stripped down to his hakamas. The next morning he woke up to a loud blast. Guards rushed to his room to inform his that a hanyou had started to attack his house and was demanding to see him. Of course at the time that the guards were explaining this Kagome decided to wake up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Sesshomaru!? What am I doing here? Where is here?" She began to slowly back up towards the side of the bed and just before she could fall off the side Sesshomaru caught her. Then Kagome's spiritual powers began to surface and burn Sesshomaru.

"Don't touch me!" Kagome yelled, but as she did, she jerked to the side and slightly tore her wounds again. In all the fuss Sesshomaru momentarily forgot about his half-brother and a loud boom sounded through the castle. Sesshomaru stood, put on his clothes, and picked Kagome up, staining his clothes in her blood. He headed towards the front of his home and as he approached he heard Inuyasha screaming,

"Sesshomaru, where is Kagome and what did you do with her?!" When he reached Inuyasha, Inuyasha began to attack immediately by using the Tetsaiga to use the wind scar. "Half-breed. If you want the Miko to survive, I suggest you stop attacking." When inuyasha finally stopped to realize that Sesshomaru had Kagome in his arms, he saw that blood was soaking Kagome's and Sesshomaru's clothes. "You bast***. What did you do to Kagome!? Did you take her so that you could get my sword?"

"Stupid half-breed. If I wanted your sword then I could have gotten it myself. The reason that the Miko is here with me is because you left her in the forest. And why was she all alone in the forest. Would you like to tell me that hanyou? She was attacked in the forest and would have died had I not came." "You liar. I bet this is all a ploy to get my sword. Why would you save her? Saving her would not benefit you so why should I believe that you just came and rescued her." "Half-breed… you test my patience. I do not care whether you believe me or not." Just then Sango called to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha maybe he is telling the truth. He has no reason to lie to us. Even if we don't want to believe him, what other choice do we have? And look at Kagome, we need to get her help. Sesshomaru, thank you for taking Kagome in and helping her but we can take her now." As Sango suggested that they take Kagome, Sesshomaru racked his brain to find a reason to keep her at his castle.

Sess POV- What can I do to make the Miko stay here. Wait why should I care what they do? But, if she dies I can't get my revenge. That's why I care, I just want to get my revenge. Besides, if I let them take her she won't survive the night. "Taija, if you take the Miko now, she will die. Her injuries are life threatening and will bleed out by the time you find someone to heal her." "Thank you lord Sesshomaru." "My servants will escort you to your rooms." "Wait! How do you know that we can trust him? What I he is just waiting for the perfect time to kill her." Hmm. Maybe the Monk will be able to shut the hanyou up. "Inuyasha it is just for the night I'm sure that if Lord Sesshomaru wanted to kill her he could have done it already. We should just appreciate his hospitality." "Fine! Do whatever you guys want but, don't come crying to me when he tries to kill you all. I'm not staying here." Well at least I don't have to hear his complaining.

And with that, one of Sesshomaru's servants took the Monk and the Taija to rooms in the guest wing. As he turned around to walk back to his room, he realized the Miko had not spoken a word since she opened he wounds. When he looked down at the Miko, he saw that the bleeding had slowed down but, there was an odd color to it. It was then that he realized that he could sense sickness in her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sess POV- How could I had not realized that she smelled of sickness? If her wounds continue at this rate she may die within a few days. I have to have Furui take a look at her again. "Furui! Take a look at the Miko's wounds." "Yes. Of course Lord Sesshomaru. Her wounds seem to have started to fester. They have become infected. But, the color is off. I don't know what this could be. Let me tell one of my assistants to go and gather my scrolls on healing. Okubyoona! Get my scrolls. And tell your sister Uchikina to gather my tools so that I can clean the Miko's injuries." "Yes of course Furui sama." And while she does that I will go inform that Taija of the situation.

Sesshomaru walked to the guest wing and knocked on the Taija's door. "Taija, the Miko's condition has worsened. Her wounds have become infected. My healer is currently searching for a solution. I shall allow you and the Monk to stay until she is stable but, under no circumstances will the half-breed stay here." "Thank you Sesshomaru. And I don't think Inuyasha would want to stay here anyway." With that, Sesshomaru walk out the door, down the hall way, and ended up back at his room. As he looked in he could see that Kagome's skin was as pale as snow, whereas she usually had a healthy glow. He could see the sweat from Kagome's fever roll down her forehead in beads.

"M'lord, I don't think staring at her will hasten her recovery." Furui said with a smile. "I was not staring. I was simply thinking how this filthy human's sweat and smell will be all over my sheets after she leaves. Humans' smell is utterly disgusting." "Of course you were M'lord. But we both know you find her smell pleasing. It looks as though you had the best sleep last night than you've had awhile sleeping next to her. Furthermore, why did you save this human woman and then proceed to allow her to sleep within your private courters if she was as disgusting as you say." "You overstep your bounds." Sesshomaru said with a warning tone.

"You don't scare me Sesshomaru. I raised you. There is nothing for me to fear." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "It is unbecoming for a lord to roll his eyes… M'lord," Furui said with a smirk on her face. "Once again, inform me of change. " As Sesshomaru turned and started to walk away, Kagome's body began to convulse and shake. He rushed over to by her side but as soon as he reached her he body began to calm down.

Sess POV- Why did she react that way. What made her convulse. It seemed as though she was reacting to me leaving but, that would make no sense. Why would my presence calm her?

During this time Furui continued to stare at Kagome's body shocked at what had just occurred. This type of response hadn't occurred in over 400 years. I could not be possible. As she continued to get lost in her thoughts, Kagome began to radiate a calming aura over them. Sesshomaru and Furui's bodies relaxed all at once and they became increasingly tired. "Furui, what has happ-". As Sesshomaru tried to get this last sentence out, they both lost consciousness.

HOURS LATER

As Sesshomaru came to, he saw that Furui was already awake and reading a book, but, Sesshomaru couldn't see the cover. "Furui. What is the meaning of this?" She had an intense look on her face and hesitated to respond. "I only have speculations as to what it happening. This is a very rare thing that I think had occurred. The last time I saw it was with your dad and Inuyasha's mother. Even though this is common among powerful demons, this can-Furui! Get on with it." "It seems that the little one over there has developed a smell related "anzen setsuzoku", or a safety connection.

a/n come on review. You know you want to. Just click the button below. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What does that mean?" "Well it means that she has created an attachment to your smell. It can put her at ease, but, when you leave… well you have seen have what happens. It is possible that I am wrong but, this isn't the only case that I have seen." "But, then what was the cause for the aura?" "Well… this condition all can be seen as a type of a one sided mating. Meaning, Kagome's inner conscience was trying to sooth its," Furui paused, "mate." As she finished her sentence a moan sounded from the bed.

Kag POV- Where am I? Kami my side is killing me. Wait?! Aren't I at Sesshomaru's palace? Why am I here? The last thing I remember is waking up in a room filled with demons and then I lost control of my powers. Oh no! What if I hurt someone? Oh no, Sesshomaru is going to kill me!

Kagome shot up on the bed, her eyes wide. Sesshomaru and Furui had been staring a Kagome and saw that she was getting progressively more anxious. Kagome jumped up only to get about an inch off the bed before Sesshomaru pushed her back down. "Miko. How many times to you have to rip open you wounds before you realize that moving is a bad idea? You have already tried jumping out of this bed 3 times and have worsened your wounds significantly each time." Kagome stared blankly at Sesshomaru.

_Is he showing worry for my wellbeing? Why does he even care? I'm sure that he would prefer me dead._ As Kagome continued to sit there she stated to relax until a sharp pain pulsed in her side. "Augh!" Tears pooled in her eyes threatening to come out. When she look up she saw that Furui was rushing to her side with a weird smelling green salve. "Try to be still for a moment child. This will help with the pain." She applied the salve to Kagome's wounds which still held a weird color. Furui thought curiously for a moment until a realization came to her eyes. She knew what the problem was and how to fix it but, not how to tell Sesshomaru. When she finished applying the salve, she slowly stood up and motioned Sesshomaru to follow. "M'lord, I have figured out the cause for the unusual color of her wounds." She stayed silent "Well are you going to tell me or are we just going to continue to stand here?"

"Be patient. What I have to say isn't something pleasant for me to say or for you to hear. You will sure object. "Furui. You test my patience. Get on with it. I can feel that Kagome starting to react from my distance and I can't have her attacking anyone or going into convulsions again." Sesshomaru began walking towards the bed again to calm Kagome's once again sleeping body. He covered her with the sheets on the bed and turned to Furui and waited for her to speak. "The only way for the wounds to heal properly is to…"

Oh no I didn't. Yes.. yes I did. Cliffhanger!

I'll update when I start getting some reviews. I know I'm so cruel but, I learned from the best, my Sesshy. :P


	11. Chapter 11

Here is that chapter you all have waiting for. Thanks to the people who did review. Hope this chapter is what you guys wanted.

Chapter 11

"The only way for her wounds to heal properly is to… have her mate heal her. She will not completely heal unless her mate-""Wait, what you're telling me is that I have to lick her wounds as I would my mate. That is preposterous. Who would want to like that filthy ningen?!""She will only heal from the elements in your saliva. If not, she will gradually get worse until she dies." As Sesshomaru continued to listen, he couldn't believe his ears.

Sess POV- How am I supposed to believe that this ningen woman has somehow MATED ME?! These things just don't happen. And what is this about it happening to my dad and that half-breed's mother? "Furui, how does something like this occur?" "Well, it takes place when great trauma or a traumatic experience takes place, such as an attack that may end in death such as what the Miko went through. Because you were the one to save her, as she fell unconscious her spirit attached to a feeling of safety. Which, was by your smell in this case. For Inuyasha's mother, it was touch."

"So how does that relate to her wounds?"

"Well as her "mate", that is your duty. Unless her soul feels your presence, is will assume that it has been abandoned and will kill itself. I assumed the only way to do this is to lick her wounds." I will not lower myself as to treat this woman as my mate, no matter how tempting it may be to- No! This disgusting human is a parasite. I will not lick her nor heal her. She is waste of my time. But, then why did I lend her my bed?

As Sesshomaru continued to ponder, he ask one of his maids to bring his paperwork to his room so his could still be production while having to sit next the human wench. Although he wasn't going to heal her, he wasn't going to have her creating a disturbance in his palace either. But even as he thought this there was still a slight nagging in the back of his mind telling him that he didn't believe what he as thinking.

Sesshomaru called for his personal maid, "Hana, where are is the paperwork I requested that you bring to me." "Sorry M'lord. It will be here immediately." Just as she finished her sentence and man walked in and handed her a stack of papers. She handed them to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru continued to world for hours and everyone in a while he would look over at Kagome's sleeping body. He noticed that she was slightly shaking and he went to pull up the sheets. As he bent over, Kagome's arms came up and pulled him down into the bed. Sesshomaru held himself up lightly with his hand so as to not crush her with the weight of his body. He stiffly half leaned on the bed and stared at her. Her arms tightened and Sesshomaru's one are finally gave out and tried to avoid falling completely on her. When his head hit the pillow he figure out that he had managed to avoid her. Suddenly he heard and whimper, "Inuyasha", Kagome whispered. At the sound of Inuyasha's name while she laid in his bed, his temper flared along with his aura and Kagome jumped awoke with a jolt. "Are you going to release me now Miko?

Sess POV- Who does this ningen think she is?! Daring to say his name while in my bed! She completely infuriating. Why am I even trying to help her? She is a human. (A/n: man he is really stuck on that human thing lol) Why do I even care? I should have just left her to die in the forest.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey! I'm back with a new chapter. Now we get to meet Sesshomaru's beast, if only a little. :/

Chapter 12

While Sesshomaru was lost in his thoughts, Kagome was staring at him in wonder. As she continued to look at him she noticed the maroon strips on his face. They looked like they would feel like velvet under her fingertips. Her eyes moved to the crescent moon on his forehead.

Kag POV- Beautiful. He looks beautiful. I want to touch his face but he would kill me. It looks so smooth. I wonder what it would feel like. I know I shouldn't be thinking this but… I don't know. This will just end in getting hurt again. This can't go anywhere. But, I want to touch him so badly… It's so soft. His strips feel just like velvet. Wait. What is that rumbling? Is he angry? Oh no! He is looking at me. He is going to kill me!

With that thought Kagome began to slowly back up off of the bed, a look of terror in her eyes. Sesshomaru just looked at her with a stoic face but with confusion swirling in his honey colored eyes. Kagome was sure that her death was going to come soon for touching his face. Why else would he be growling at her? Suddenly the sound stopped. "Miko. Why were you touching my person?" "Sorry." Kagome said lowering her head. There was a sharp pain in her side. An ear-splitting scream rang throughout the palace. Tears began flowing out her eyes like a river. Sesshomaru look at her for a second before he jumped up and called for Furui. "Furui!" he yelled so she could hear him not matter where she was. In a moment she was standing front of Sesshomaru looking past him to see Kagome. She rushed in and looked at her as Kagome's tear continued to flow from her eyes and down her face. "Child what is it that hurts?" "My side. If feels like I'm being stabbed. It hurts so much. Please, make the pain stop." "I'm sorry I can only lessen the pain." Furui stated with a look towards Sesshomaru. He just stood there looking at the Miko writhe in pain. At that moment, Sesshomaru wanted to kill Hakushi for what he had done. Sesshomaru wouldn't be having these thoughts about the Miko if it weren't for him. He would want to protect the Miko if it weren't for him. He wouldn't be confused if it weren't for him. It was all his fault.

Sess POV- It's all that demon's fault. I fit weren't for him I would still be trying to get my revenge and she would only be a passing thought. She wouldn't occupy all of my thoughts making it hard to concentrate on anything. **'Sure blame everything on someone else. Because, the great Sesshomaru can be manipulated by a low demon such a him. Oh how the mighty have fallen.'(A/n-just fyi, this is Sesshomaru's beast) **'Shut up!' **'Hey these are all your words not mine. You said it was his fault that you think about her. So you're saying that he is controlling your thoughts. That's just sad. You're blaming others for your affection for the Miko.' **'This is none of your business. This does not concern you. If the Miko was not attacked she would not be in my home, therefore, because the lion demon she is here. If he had not attacked her I would not have this problem' **'The lion demon was doing what any honorable demon would do, he was protecting his pride. (**A/n: lions have prides instead of packs I think so yeah) **If Rin was in danger you would try to save her right?' **'That is different. I would not allow her to be taken.' **'Well what about when Naraku took her. Was that different too?' **'Shut up! I am done talking.' "I will not do it Furui. If the Miko did not want to die, she shouldn't have gotten hurt."

A/n: While Sesshy was happy that he got reviews, he didn't think it was enough. He was trying to be nice, but, this time there needs to be more reviews. He told me that I can't load a new chapter until I got 20 reviews. I told him that that wasn't a lot and you guys could do that easy. I hope I'm right. :)


End file.
